1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paddle boats; and, more particularly, to a paddle boat having a chain driven pedal actuated paddle assembly and improved storage on the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paddle boats are well known in the art and have given much enjoyment over the years. Generally, such boats are pedal actuated and move either forwardly or rearwardly or left to right. A pedal drive for a watercycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,539 to Budney et al. A water wheel, however, is actuated by the pedals. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,677 to Deubelbeiss, a paddle boat is disclosed driven by a pedal actuated chain drive. The paddle blades are substantially linear in cross-section (FIG. 6) and no storage is provided. Similar paddle blades are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,992 to Beams and no above deck storage is provided. Flat paddles are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,700 to Price and none of these prior art patents show a paddle boat with an elevated seat with storage therein above deck and a conventional steering wheel.
There is thus a need for a paddle boat having improved pedal-actuated paddle blades, storage above deck associated with an elevated seat and a steering wheel for steering the rudder.